Smoke
by agirlisaryastark
Summary: Todos tienen secretos. Y entre más seres humanos haya involucrados, hay más y más secretos que desvelar. Fanfic desarrollado después del final del anime y manga.
1. Humo

_**Volví a ver Nana una vez más, y me llamó la atención un ínfimo detalle, razón por la que escribí este fanfic.**_

 _ **Cuando Hachi y Takumi se bañan juntos por primera vez, y ella le menciona los nombres para niñas que le gustarían para su hija, y sale a relucir "Sachiko", al final, después de mencionar que parecería un rompecabezas, Takumi accede a llamar a la bebé "Sachiko Ichinose". Hachi al principio rechaza la propuesta y dice que no la llame de esa forma, pero cuando se reencuentra en Jackson's Hole con Shoji, ella misma llama Sachiko a la bebé no nata que lleva en su vientre y que probablemente nacerá por las mismas fechas que la pareja por la que Shoji la dejó a ella.**_

 _ **Y entonces pensé: ¿Qué no la hija de Hachi se llama "Satsuki"? La vimos en el capítulo final. Y entonces vino a mí la idea: Si Hachi hubiese perdido luego a su hija, y al morir Ren Honjo, Nana Osaki estuviese embarazada (Sabemos que tomaba anticonceptivos pero también que en los últimos días de Ren ya no, porque se encontraban muy poco y no había tiempo de saber si se verían o no, como en el camerino de la entrevista conjunta que tuvieron Black Stones y Trapnest por ejemplo), dudo que fuese Osaki quien la criara, por su incapacidad emocional para desligarse de las pocas personas que ama y a quienes se aferra desesperadamente. Bien podía pedirle a Hachi que fuese quien la criara para también ayudarla a no sufrir por la pérdida de su hija. También me llama la atención lo de Reira y Shin, que parece que de pronto dejan de verse. Un embarazo que hubiera que ocultar era la mejor razón para tal cosa, sobre todo porque Shin era menor de edad por esa época y sabemos de la situación de enorme nivel de presión respecto a la carrera musical de la propia Reira.**_

 _ **Una vez hecha la aclaración, no me odien y por favor, no odien a Nana Osaki, porque creo que su vida como personaje no fue nada fácil y ninguna de las cosas que le han sucedido a lo largo de la trama original desmerecen ninguna de las acciones que realizó ni de las que realizará en este fanfic.**_

 _ **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, sino a Ai Yazawa. Pero la historia a partir de este momento, sí espero escribirla yo, ya que ella nos lo dejó botado.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_

* * *

 _HACHI_

 _2015_

* * *

Hey, Nana...

¿Pensarás en Satsuki de vez en cuando?

Cuando la veo, sólo puedo pensar en lo muy hermosa que es, igual que _tú._

He procurado que no le hagas falta, que se sienta feliz con esta madre que _decidiste darle para que no tenga que echarte de menos._

Es extraño porque de haber sido mi hija biológica, estoy segura que no la amaría más. Pero Satsuki es parte de _tí_ y como antes... Como siempre, tú fuiste y seguirás siendo _mi héroe._

Me apena cuando de pronto permanece pensativa, observando algo, fijamente, sin alterarse, como hacías tú en aquellos tiempos del 707, mientras cocinaba. Metías algo de la bandeja de comida en tu boca, observando a la ventana, como si trataras de alcanzar algo más allá, más grande, más lejano... _Más brillante_.

¿Por qué te fuiste?

¿Por qué ser tan cruel, si _no querías estar sola_?

Takumi pasó de mí con todo el asunto de la adopción de Ren, pero es un joven tan dulce que no puedo sino aceptarlo. Después de todo, la carrera de Reira es lo que sostiene la de Takumi como su manager y da dinero a sus cuentas. Ha sido increíble cómo es que ha protegido a Reira, y a veces me viene a la mente aquello que me dijiste una de las últimas veces que nos vimos: _«Tendrás que perdonarle una o dos infidelidades»_... A veces, observo demasiado a Ren, buscando sin cesar algún rasgo de Takumi que nunca aparece ¿Sabes? No puedo encontrarlo. Y no puedo culparlo a él. ¿Recuerdas a Shin, cuando apareció a la audición para ser el nuevo bajista de Black Stones? Tendría 14 o 15 años y su rostro era dulce y amable como el de un niño. Pues Ren, el hijo de Reira, es exactamente como Shin, y de no haber sido tan joven cuando acudió a Takumi, histérica y llorando con que estaba embarazada, habría pensado que con quien se había liado era precisamente con Shin. Pero eso no podría ser _¿O sí?_ Takumi no lo habría dejado pasar. Imposible que dejara libre y sin vigilancia a su princesa cantante, menos aún para que se liara con un chico años menor que ella y que además era menor de edad aún. Menos aún si era un punk arrastrado de Black Stones, como solía llamarles.

Uhm... ¿Crees que no lo sé, Nana? ¿Crees que sigo siendo tan ingenua e inocente para no ver que Reira hace lo que Takumi ordena, doblegando su propia voluntad ante la de él, del modo en que yo lo hice cuando me descubrí embarazada? Como en todo, me dejé llevar. Intenté no hacerlo, pero lo hice. Y entre el caos que provoqué, arrastré a todos... A Nobu, a Shin, a tí. Después de todo, no fui muy diferente de ella.

Después de tantos años, no cabe más reflexionar sobre eso. No vale la pena interiorizar al respecto. Lo cierto es que es doloroso cómo resultaron las cosas.

¿Qué harás? ¿Dónde estarás? ¿A quién conocerás? ¿Cantarás ahora?

Hay tanto que desearía saber sobre tí, porque... Nadie sigue siendo quien era.

 _Todos cambiamos._

Continúo con mi vida de esposa de una gran celebridad y me pregunto si la vida aún tiene algo qué ofrecerme, además de la posibilidad de verlos a todos en Tanabata, esperando que, en una de esas celebraciones, vuelvas a aparecer. No sé siquiera si Yasu te ha dado las fotografías que cada año le he entregado para que veas lo increíble y hermosa que es _tu hija_. ¿Por qué creíste que yo la criaría mejor que tú?

Nunca voy a entenderlo. _Pero siempre supe que tú y Ren tendrían hijos hermosos._

...

* * *

 _N A N A_

 _2015_

* * *

 _Hachiko_...

Pronunciar tu apodo en japonés, pone demasiada nostalgia en mi corazón. Demasiada pena. Y demasiada añoranza también.

Te extraño. _Extraño a Satsuki_.

Nunca la conocí. Y creo que a tí tampoco, al menos no del modo que yo creía. Pero después de la muerte de Ren y del nacimiento de Satsuki, no me creí capaz de permanecer en Japón. No me sentía capaz de permanecer siquiera en el mundo.

Si Yasu hubiera sabido que yo estaba embarazada con un hijo de Ren, si tan sólo se hubiera enterado de aquello entonces, sé que habría hecho todo por permanecer a mi lado, como siempre lo hizo, y que habría protegido a mi hija a costa de su reputación, de su carrera, de la familia que le adoptó y _del mundo entero_. Yo no podía cargarle esa responsabilidad.

Cuando supe que llevaba dentro de mí lo último que Ren dejó en este mundo, me invadió un enojo más poderoso que cualquier otro. Me enojó tanto que hubiera sido más importante una inyección que yo. Me enojó tanto que me hubiera dejado un hijo que añoró siempre, pero por el que no quiso sacrificar _nada en absoluto._

Y pasé todo ese embarazo ansiosa porque terminara. Oculta. Sin cantar por casi nueve meses. Sin sacar la cara ni para hacer la compra de la semana. Apoyada por Ginpei que tuvo que hacer mil malabares para ocultar mi secreto, que con todo y sus sermoneos de anciana, hizo todo lo necesario para aligerar mis problemas comunes.

Al final, cuando tuve que ir corriendo al hospital, me inscribí como « _Nana Uehara_ », con el apellido de mi madre, y esperé entre casi indoloras contracciones. Finalmente me pusieron una mascarilla y aquello terminó en una cirugía. Drogada y ansiosa, me dejaron en una sala de observación y unas horas después, una bebé de negro cabello y claros ojos me miraba con curiosidad. Recuerdo que pensé que era la misma cara de Ren.

Por un segundo, ínfimo, insignificante, pensé en quedármela. En criarla. En cuidarla y hacer de ella alguien inseparable para mí. Pero por extraño que parezca, Hachi, por primera vez en toda mi vida, decidí que no más. Que tenía que _parar_. Que de haber permanecido al lado de la hija de Ren y mía, habría hecho su vida miserable obligándola a permanecer conmigo, del modo en que también quise retenerte a tí a toda costa.

Cuando te llamé y fuiste, parecías dolida, devastada. No eras feliz y tenías razón. Y Satsuki fue algo así como... _Que el gran Rey me perdone, pero creo que un sustituto adecuado de tu hija._

Vi las notas del periódico cuando Takumi anunciaba que había muerto y que estaban devastados. _En su mirada vi que era verdad_. Recordé que Nobu lloraba, tocaba la guitarra y bebía como un cosaco, y al final dejó de ver a la actricilla con la que salía por ese entonces. Pero nada me impresionó más que ver tu rostro cuando arropaste a Satsuki y la abrazaste contra tu pecho, Hachi. Y supe entonces que era un amor que yo era incapaz de darle. No como tú. _Nunca como tú._

Tu eras capaz de tanto amor, incondicional, eterno, sin importar agravios ni afrentas, que sabía que yo sería ineficiente para demostrarle a Satsuki. Pero le di a la mejor madre, la hija que sabía que la haría feliz y a quien ella haría feliz.

Es verdad que sentía incomodidad por Takumi, pero él ni siquiera prestaba atención ya. Quizá nunca lo hizo. Sólo cuando me citó para firmar los documentos de la adopción legal de Satsuki, vi un dejo de interés en la única pregunta personal que me planteó y en la que puso especial énfasis.

 _\- «¿Cuál es el nombre que quieres que lleve tu hija? Sé que tú y Ren debieron hablar de esto alguna ocasión y el hecho de que nos dejes criarla no significa que te quitaremos la opción de conocerla o de tener vínculos con ella..._

 _\- Satsuki - Dije con simpleza - Ren quería que su hijo se llamara Rin o su hija se llamara Satsuki. Pero ahora eso ya no importa, pueden nombrarla como les plazca - Recuerdo haber mirado a tu marido con un profundo desprecio._

 _\- Nana, sé que no soy persona grata para tí. Y no te culpo por ello, tampoco me caes bien. Pero debes saber que no juzgo tu decisión. Tú no estás hecha para ser madre. Eres cantante. Te respeto como artista, eres buena. Haz eso, sé extraordinaria en lo que naciste para ser extraordinaria. Me encargaré de dar a Satsuki la vida que le habría dado a mi propia hija si no la hubiera perdido...»_

 _Te confieso que odié un poco menos a Takumi después de aquello._

...

* * *

 _YASU_

 _2015_

* * *

 _«Nana:_

 _Te he hecho llegar este correo electrónico porque tenemos asuntos que solucionar. Nunca me confiaste la verdad sobre Satsuki y eso me confunde porque, si bien he estado de cerca viéndola crecer, siempre pensé que era hija de Nana-chan y Takumi y no tuya y de Ren. Ya me sabía algo raro que sus ojos se parecieran tanto a los tuyos, y la forma descarada en que habla, y en tu cara... En casi todo es como tú._

 _Nana, he estado apoyándote y no creí que en algún momento en el tiempo llegara el día en que fuera a reprocharte algo pero ¿No te di la confianza para decírmelo todo? ¿No pudiste decirme la verdad? Yo habría estado para ti. Como lo estuve siempre. Te habría ayudado a criarla, te habría ayudado a sobrevivir a ello. Le habría dado un apellido, una vida cómoda, una oportunidad de que te conociera. En cambio, preferiste ponerla en la casa de Nana-chan, con Takumi como padre._

 _¿En qué estabas pensando?_

 _El 16 de octubre nos entregan un premio de ventas y nos gustaría que vinieras. Nobu me ha pedido que insista en el caso obvio de que dijeras que no._

 _Espero tu respuesta sobre si estarás para entonces aquí o si no quieres volver a vernos de nuevo. Nadie más podrá sustituirte._

 _Y.T. «_


	2. El fragmento de sueños que me diste

_Antes que todo, deben saber que el nombre de este capítulo, responde a la canción "Forever" de Anna Tsuchiya, pues hay una línea que simplemente me rompe el corazón y es el título que usé. "Estoy sosteniendo el pedazo de sueño que tú me diste", así que lo modifiqué ligeramente para que encajara con lo que quería seguir relatando. Espero les emocione esta continuación tanto como a mí. Gracias a todos por sus reviews, por leer y por seguir leyendo :)_

* * *

El teléfono sonó y Yasu se levantó de la cama, soñoliento. Eran alrededor de las tres de la mañana y por lo regular no recibía llamadas de nadie a esa hora, _a menos que_...

Y corrió al teléfono, dando un traspié con la alfombra para luego levantar la bocina con estrépito. Permaneció en silencio escuchando al otro lado de la línea.

 _\- Soy yo_.

La voz susurrante de Nana Osaki, idéntica, aunque en apariencia algo más grave por la edad pero de timbre inconfundible, sonó del otro lado. Habían pasado tres días desde que había enviado aquel correo electrónico que prácticamente, ya había olvidado.

\- ¿Pero qué..? Nana, ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Dijiste que habría una entrega de no sé qué y querían que fuese, no? - Dijo, sin mayor ceremonia – Necesito saber quién irá por mí al aeropuerto, no quiero toparme con ningún reportero, incluso aquí en Londres es imposible librarse de paparazis y es un vuelo de más de doce horas – Yasu respondió casi de inmediato.

\- Lo haré yo mismo. _Tenemos que hablar._

\- Sí, _habrá que hacerlo_ antes de ver a Nobu y Shin, supongo. _¿Y Hachi? ¿Está bien?_

\- Está bien – Yasu permaneció en silencio un momento y al ver que Nana no decía nada más, demandó - _¿Ni siquiera preguntarás por Satsuki?_

\- _Yasu_ – la voz de Nana cambió a una mucho más profunda y severa, que hasta entonces jamás le había escuchado – Voy a ir a Tokyo. Satsuki _es la hija de Hachi_. Es todo lo que debo saber y es todo lo que los demás dirán. No voy a alterar su vida a causa de mis añoranzas o de cualquier sentimiento de culpa o autocompasión. _Es feliz. Y Hachiko es feliz. Eso es todo._

\- Bien - respondió desconcertado pero pretendió parecer escueto - ¿Cuándo vendrás?

\- Estaré en Tokyo el día doce a las seis de la mañana, así que te mantendré al tanto – y después de un momento, dijo – Gracias... _Por estar._

\- _Nunca me he ido, Nana._

El teléfono permaneció en las manos de Yasu un momento, en tanto se escuchaba un "click" y luego el sonido inequívoco de que la llamada había concluido.

* * *

El día once, Nana Osaki miró a través de la ventana del hotel. Ciertamente el Sheraton Skyline no tenía la vista más increíble de Heathrow, sobre todo tomando en cuenta que era un hotel cercano al aeropuerto, pero a diferencia de la mayoría de los hoteles en Heathrow, no era tan costoso.

Por alguna razón, Nana continuaba con los hábitos de antaño y sólo gastaba si era inevitable el gasto en particular. A veces se lo cuestionaba, pero se daba cuenta que aunque no era millonaria, su cuenta bancaria había crecido considerablemente en los últimos años conservando sus gastos dentro de lo indispensable.

Realmente no sentía necesitar nada en particular. Si había un lugar donde cantar, alguien que la contratase, café y una cajetilla de cigarrillos, estaba bien. Guardaba prácticamente cada centavo de su dinero y, en consideración a la voluntad de Ren, había vivido con el dinero que él le había heredado tras su muerte, y aún así, conservaba de éste una cantidad bastante respetable. Del dinero de las regalías correspondientes a las canciones escritas y compuestas para Trapnest, nunca había tocado ni un centavo.

Era dinero manchado. Dinero hecho sobre su dolor y su miseria permanentes y no quería saber nada de éste. _Era dinero sucio. Dinero proveniente de Takumi_. _Dinero de Reira Serizawa._

Si Nana se hubiese cuestionado en ese instante el porqué de su aversión hacia Reira, habría preferido no hacerlo. Lo cierto es que era demasiado evidente.

 _Ren había muerto porque había ido a buscarla._

Nana optó por hacer el pensamiento de lado y no tocarlo, como hacía con todo lo que la abrumaba y desorientaba emocionalmente. Había decidido dejar todos sus sentimientos lejos de sí misma, como si los hubiese lanzado dentro de una jaula asegurada al mar.

Dejó de mirar el estacionamiento y la entrada al hotel que era hacia donde su ventanal apuntaba y se sentó en la cama observando sus pertenencias, mismas que estaban en absoluto orden y pulcritud en su maleta. Llevaría un bolso de mano de cuero que había comprado en Londres para sus efectos personales y sus tarjetas y pasaporte y un maletín de mano a juego.

Se sintió lujosa, porque eran las únicas cosas superfluas que había adquirido con dinero de Ren.

Su vista entonces se desvió a su dedo anular, donde llevaba puesto el anillo de compromiso que Ren le había dado. Ese día, en aquella entrevista, Reira llevaba puesto un vestido de novia. El mismo del video. Y Ren era _el novio._

Se mordió el labio, ahuyentando la sensación de impotencia y frustración.

 _Ya no lo amaba. Ésa era la verdad._

Con el paso de los años, todo su amor por Ren se había transformado en otras cosas que habían trastocado su vida de formas inimaginables, y poco a poco habían dejado de alterarla o tener más sentido para ella. Lo había dejado ir y entendía que Ren debía _descansar_ de una vez. Había comprendido que Ren Honjo había luchado en la marea de la que había sido su vida, con demonios más fuertes que él mismo. Había comprendido que Ren la había amado, pero que nunca había sentido que fuese suficiente para hacerla realmente feliz. Había comprendido que lo había perdonado, pero que nunca iba a perdonar a Reira por tenerlo todo sin pedirlo o necesitarlo, sólo por el hecho de existir. _¿Qué le daba derecho de quedarse con Ren, la única persona a quien ella había pertenecido?_

Nada tenía que ver con que Nana poseyera el corazón de Ren. Tenía que ver con que Ren había muerto _llevándose el de ella._

Inevitablemente su pensamiento voló a Satsuki, el último fragmento, la única representación de que alguna vez Nana Osaki y Ren Honjo se habían profesado un amor sin límites, lejos del entendimiento humano simple. Se pertenecían entonces y se pertenecerían, de algún modo, _para siempre._

En ese instante, fue que algo en Nana cambió, haciéndola sentir ansiosa y asustada ante la idea de presentarse en Tokyo, porque fue la primera vez en toda su vida que dimensionó las repercusiones de cada una de sus acciones. Y llegó a la conclusión de que, si bien su decisión de entregar en adopción a Satsuki no había sido la decisión correcta o razonable, también era verdad que ya no había marcha atrás y no se retractaría echando a perder su vida y menos aún, la de Hachiko que la había aceptado y la había amado con todo su corazón. Pero... _¿Qué sería de ella sin la idea de que Ren vivía, aunque fuera una pequeñísima parte de él, en la hija que habían procreado juntos?_

Se limpió el rostro lleno de lágrimas, sin saber muy bien por qué las derramaba y dejó todas sus cosas juntas sobre la cama, mientras salía de la habitación por un café del Starbucks junto al lobby, no sin antes solicitar a alguien que le ayudase a bajar su equipaje y la transportase al aeropuerto.

* * *

La última hora en el avión fue todo un suplicio para Nana.

Porque había pensado en muchas cosas y finalmente se había quedado profundamente dormida por casi diez horas. Había comprado un boleto en primera clase, cosa que se había permitido por la magnitud del viaje y cuando despertó, lo hizo porque había soñado algo que la había alterado, tanto, que miró hacia los lados. La ventanilla estaba allí, las nubes que surcaba el avión también, aunque aún parecía de noche, pero pudo percibirlas. Luego miró los dos asientos vacíos al otro lado de su cuerpo, donde no había pasajero alguno.

En su sueño, era también Nana Osaki, pero tenía veinte años. Vestía una blusa sin mangas color violeta y una falda negra y corta Vivien Westwood, tenía una cerveza en la mano y estaba muy ebria, con las hebras de corto cabello negro cayéndole en el rostro. Estaba en... Una reunión, en el apartamento 707. Nobu, Shin y Hachiko departían alegres en la mesa que ella había construido con sus propias manos. Y ella... Recibía a Yasu que vestía un traje negro y sus horribles gafas obscuras. Y se detuvo de puntillas frente a él con los labios contraídos, _besándole_ en los labios, cosa que a todos pareció graciosa y que fue desconcertante para él porque no la detuvo, pero tampoco parecía haberle correspondido, mientras ella reía, ebria y alegre.

Y fue que recordó que aquello no había sido un sueño, sino un recuerdo de la noche en que les había dado la noticia de que darían su primer concierto como Black Stones en un pequeño lounge en Tokyo.

Por años, había dejado de lado aquella noche en que, mientras grababan su primer disco, ella lo había enfrentado verbalmente, recostada en la hierba frente a un lago mientras Yasu fumaba, sobre sus sentimientos por ella y éste le había dicho que sus sospechas eran ciertas.

Y cuando Ren murió y se vio embarazada, sola y vulnerable, a diferencia de todas las otras ocasiones en que se había apoyado en él, había huido sin dar una explicación, sin decir una palabra de nada.

Había huido en el peor momento en que podía huir porque ella lo necesitaba y... Probablemente _él la había necesitado a ella_.

Se había criado con Ren y si ella se sentía profundamente destrozada, Yasu debía haberlo estado mucho más y no había tenido a nadie para desahogarse.

Cuando finalmente el avión aterrizó, estaba hecha un manojo de nervios y, presa de un terrible pánico, había estado apretando entre sus manos una bolsa de papel que nunca dejaba de tener en algún bolsillo, con el peligro siempre latente de un nuevo ataque de ansiedad.

 _Pero no lo tuvo._

Se recompuso, haciéndose a la idea de que ahora lucía como otra persona y que quizá eso aminoraría un tanto el efecto de las demás cosas. Ahora su cabello era largo y rubio, ni siquiera parecía una persona que conociera; su vestimenta y arreglo personal distaban enormemente de la ropa y el maquillaje rudos que usaba cuando era más joven, y en general, lucía como una mujer de mundo; una artista nómada que sabe de todo un poco y que habla más de dos idiomas, una cantante con cierta trayectoria que se puede dar el lujo de viajar en primera clase y tener las uñas pulcramente arregladas por un manicurista profesional.

De no bajar con un cigarrillo a la sala de espera, probablemente Yasu no la habría reconocido.

Pero el hábito que por años había intentado evitar, ahora mismo era lo único que la mantenía sin tensión y fue una suerte, porque fue como Yasu, viendo la impertinencia de la mujer que había amado tantos años, se dio cuenta que _estaba allí._


	3. Una flor que nace en la eternidad

_El título es un fragmento de Stand by Me, de Anna Tsuchiya, canción contenida también en el OST de Nana. Creo que no necesita mucha explicación porque estamos hablando de un reencuentro muy intenso, esperado y emocionante; que por supuesto también tendrá su parte angsty y que creo que es justo porque Nana fue una historia que, al permanecer inconclusa, dejó muchas situaciones emocionales de los personajes igualmente al viento y es necesario darles a algunas un cierre y a otras una continuación igualmente justa e incluso en algunos casos, feliz. Espero les guste y me regalen un comentario, un follow, o simplemente se pasen y lean. Gracias por ello._

* * *

 _Yasu se veía exactamente igual que la última vez que lo viera._

Habían pasado ya casi quince años de la muerte de Ren y ocho desde que había grabado algo por última vez para Black Stones, a distancia, de manera que no había tenido que ver a nadie. Hablaba esporádicamente con Yasu, pero de los demás, incluida Hachiko, no tenía ni la menor idea.

Había instaurado una política para sí misma: No escarbar en el pasado. _Lo dejaste atrás y atrás se queda_ , así que trataba de respetarla de la mejor forma que sus emociones se lo permitieran y poco a poco fue haciéndose una práctica natural el evadir por completo la existencia de las personas que habían formado parte de su vida antes de morir Ren.

 _Y aquí estaba el resultado._

El único en el aeropuerto era Yasu, pero incluso eso, lo agradeció. Parecía que a esa hora no había nadie allí e incluso los vendedores de boletos estaban en su horario de descanso a causa de lo temprano que era y no había prácticamente nadie en las taquillas.

Fue extraño verlo de nuevo y, en vez de sentir una cierta gracia interna al observarlo, calvo y con traje sastre y gafas obscuras, esta vez sintió atracción y una profunda admiración.

Arrastró su maleta con ruedas y mientras llevaba enredados el maletín y el bolso, se encendió en medio de ese caos de maletas, un cigarrillo, echándose el cabello rubio, largo y sedoso de lado. Aspiró una bocanada de humo que luego soltó entrecerrando los ojos... Incluso en el aeropuerto, olía a Japón, y _a su pueblo natal_.

Yasu la miró, como si viera a una especie de aparición etérea y mística, asombrado de su aspecto, pero al mismo tiempo de lo bien que le sentaba. Nana contaba treinta y cinco años en ese momento, mismos que había cumplido en marzo de ese año, pero si parecía de veinticinco, eran muchos. Su semblante no se veía triste o desolado, sino cuando muy grave, se notaba serio. Pero no percibió en ella el dejo de tristeza y desolación que la inundaba cuando había dejado Japón para no volver.

Nana lo miró y esperó, contrario al pasado, que se quitara las gafas para verle a los ojos, de un tono verde olivo. Y así lo hizo Yasu, sin mediar palabra, _como si hubiera podido escuchar sus pensamientos._

Y de alguna manera, Nana supo que siempre había sido de esa manera. Yasu era, de todos, incluso por encima del propio Ren, el único que siempre la había comprendido y conocido más, incluso de lo que ella misma se conocía; Yasu había constituido toda la fuerza que Nana había podido necesitar siempre y siempre había estado allí, en sus momentos mejores y _en los más obscuros_ , sosteniéndola contra todo y todos, más allá de cualquier mal.

 _Él había sido todo el poder que había necesitado para dejar todo su dolor atrás, aun cuando físicamente, lo había dejado atrás a él._

Y fue muy simple. Lo miró, no como siempre lo había mirado, un simple buen amigo. Lo miró abiertamente y sonrió.

No recordaba haber sonreído hacía mucho tiempo y el gesto la sorprendió más _a ella_ de lo que pareció sorprenderlo a él, que ni siquiera pestañeó.

Sin poder evitarlo, Nana volcó todos sus años en soledad y exilio en un abrazo, tirando el cigarrillo al suelo sin siquiera apagarlo. Podía oler la alfombra de la sala de espera quemándose, pero por nada del mundo deseó soltarse en ese instante de los únicos brazos que la habían sostenido una y otra vez a lo largo y ancho de todas sus tempestades.

Yasu respondió de la manera que ella sabía que lo haría, porque no había sido nunca de otra forma. La abrazó con fuerza, sosteniéndola una vez más, y sus labios rozaron ligeramente el cabello rubio de su cabeza, gesto que la hizo sentir extraña y vulnerable.

Se alejó ligeramente y sin decir palabra, dejó ir la maleta y el maletín, mismos que él cargaba para, dirigiéndola pasándole el brazo por los hombros, llevarla directamente al taxi que los esperaba fuera del aeropuerto de Narita.

Casi al salir, un fotógrafo, de esos inútiles incesantes que parecen saberlo todo, la miró asombrado y la sorprendió con un flash, en tanto ella bajaba la cara y Yasu la protegía haciendo a un lado al joven que, entre sorprendido y complacido, exclamó- _"¡Nana, por favor, da una declaración para tus fans! ¡Es tu obligación contarles sobre ti después de tanto tiempo!"._

 _¿Obligación?_

Subió al taxi, y de entre sus pertenencias en su bolso, extrajo su anillo Vivien Westwood. Aquel anillo que le cubría el dedo medio hasta el nudillo y que la hacía sentir fuerte y poderosa. Llevaba guardado el mismo tiempo que ella llevaba en Londres. _Quince años._

Bajó el cristal polarizado, mientras Yasu subía al asiento del copiloto dando instrucciones al taxista, y levantó el dedo enfundado en el anillo, dedicándole una señal obscena al fotógrafo que tomó una captura más, pero que la miró con una mezcla de asco, resignación y extrañeza.

Su rostro se transformó y mutó en una sonrisa socarrona.

 _Nana Osaki había vuelto._

* * *

Llegaron al departamento de Yasu, un magnífico sitio en Azabu, un barrio exclusivo de Tokio, a poco más de una hora del aeropuerto. El paparazi no los había seguido, ni nadie parecía haberlo hecho tampoco. Mientras Yasu dejó las pertenencias de Nana en un sillón de impecable cuero negro de su sala de estar, Nana se sentó en otro, admirando con asombro el estilo de vida que el ahora abogado y dueño del bufete jurídico de su familia adoptiva, podía permitirse. Contrario a lo que había pensado, Yasu se había arreglado muy bien después del escándalo de Black Stones y había sacado todo el provecho posible de la fama obtenida por éste, haciendo mucho más conocida su labor como abogado de celebridades y no era para nadie un secreto que había sido él quien había separado a Takumi de la disquera de Trapnest, concertando un acuerdo millonario que le dio a éste la posibilidad de independizarse de la disquera y vender su música sin que ésta fuese propiedad de nadie más que suya. Había divorciado también a Naoki, y sacado a Shin de la cárcel antes de que un escándalo pudiera hacer mella en la reputación de su padre, quien nunca había querido saber nada de él.

Nana observaba cada elemento del departamento y aunque le parecía elegante y de buen gusto, lo cierto era que todo lo contenido en él, _no parecía_ del estilo de Yasu, que por fin se encendió un Blackstone y se sentó junto a ella, admirado aún de la belleza y simplicidad que derrochaba la que había sido la única mujer a quien verdaderamente había amado.

Nadie hablaba, no parecía que fueran a decirse nada, incluso era extraño, así que Nana decidió romper el hielo.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Me dirás a quien mataste para tener este departamento? - y rió alegre.

\- No he matado a nadie, es el apartamento en que viví con Miu _hasta que decidió irse._

\- No parece tuyo.

\- Eso es porque ella lo decoró todo a su gusto, se entretenía mucho haciéndolo, incluso _Nana chan le ayudó a hacerlo_... - Nana lo observó con atención a la mención de Hachi.

\- Ya veo... Entonces ese espejo de marco dorado no lo eligieron ni Miu ni tú, ese espejo _es obra de Hachiko_ , estoy segura.

Yasu rió, Nana podía ser muy despistada, pero conocía de sobra a quien había sido su mejor amiga y la más leal, así que en lo concerniente a Hachiko, estaba clara.

\- Así es. Nana chan dedicó mucho tiempo también a este sitio. No lo pintó ella misma sólo porque tenía que _cuidar a los niños._

Nana suspiró, pero no recogió en absoluto la referencia a los hijos de Hachi y se recostó sobre el respaldo, agotada y frotándose los ojos.

\- ¿Quieres dormir? - Preguntó Yasu - Debes estar cansada.

\- No, qué va. He dormido casi todo el vuelo. Pero podemos _hablar_ – dijo, recomponiéndose, y se quitó el abrigo, que reveló su cuerpo delgado enfundado en unos jeans rotos y una blusa de mangas largas y holgadas de color negro - ¿Qué querías decirme?

\- _¿Qué quería decirte?_ Vamos, Nana. Han pasado quince años, seguro que no son trivialidades las que hablaremos.

\- Lo sé. Sólo _trataba_ de ser agradable.

\- _¿Por qué no me confiaste la verdad sobre el origen de Satsuki?_

Directo a la yugular. Maldito Yasu.

\- Porque estaba en mi derecho de _no_ hacerlo. ¿Tienes idea de lo abrumada que estaba? Habían pasado sólo unos días de la muerte de Ren. _¿Qué esperabas que hiciera?_

\- Decírmelo. Pedirme ayuda.

\- _Se la pedi a Hachi y encontramos una solución. Satsuki es feliz -_ Solía repetirse mucho lo mismo. De algún modo el dicho en sí mismo le daba cierta certidumbre aunque sin certeza.

\- Sí, es feliz _viviendo una mentira._ Tú eres su madre y _tiene derecho a saberlo_.

\- Yasu...

\- No, Nana. Satsuki ya es una adolescente y comienza a parecerse demasiado a ti, todo el mundo se lo dice. A causa de eso y del cariño que Nana chan tiene por ti, Satsuki se ha vuelto insoportable _hasta para Nana chan_. Eso y... Bueno, te admira _y canta_. Y muy bien, _me recuerda a ti cuando tenías su edad_ más o menos.

\- _No he venido a conocer a Satsuki_ , Yasu. Vine a la entrega de los premios que dijiste.

\- No existe tal entrega de premios.

\- ¡Maldito calvo! - tronó entonces frustrada, pero en cuanto lo dijo, reventó en carcajadas, seguida por Yasu, que no pudo evitarlo.

\- Es momento de que vuelvas a Japón, Nana. _Éste es tu hogar._

Nana lo miró, seria y decidida.

\- Yasu, yo no tengo ningún hogar. Ni aquí, ni en ningún sitio.

\- Lo tienes y está justo _aquí_ \- y señaló una carpeta sobre la mesa de centro.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- _Tu hogar_ – y le presentó el contenido de la carpeta, un montón de documentos con su nombre. Yasu le entregó de su bolsillo el sello con su firma – _El apartamento 707._

Los ojos de Nana volvieron a brillar y una emoción que hacía tanto no sentía, envolvió de nuevo su corazón roto.

\- He usado el dinero que no recibiste por las regalías del último disco que grabamos. El apartamento es tuyo. Se lo he comprado al dueño original.

Nana no supo que decir. Pensaba que ya nunca podía volver a sentir añoranza por nada en su vida y ahí estaba Yasu, entregándole el título de propiedad del apartamento, _su apartamento_ , el único lugar en que se había sentido cómoda y feliz y en que había crecido y amado a personas que representaban todo para ella. Sacó un cigarrillo y se lo puso en los labios.

Le sonrió a Yasu, que se sintió complacido porque, una vez más, estaba haciendo lo que él consideraba la única misión en su vida: _Intentar hacerla feliz._

 _\- Quiero ver a Satsuki._

Yasu no supo qué decir y le encendió el cigarrillo que descansaba en la comisura de sus labios. Intentó no sentir deseo por Nana y reprimir todo lo que había guardado por casi veinte años, pero no pudo, así que sólo la observó en silencio, comprobando que, al menos, parecía estar mejor que la última vez, cuando había partido de Japón para huir de una vida que odiaba sin Ren.

\- Te llevaré a hablar con Nana chan y entonces seguramente verás allí a Satsuki.

Nana se sintió más feliz de lo que nunca se sintió en un escenario cantando, aunque en el momento no entendió por qué. Con el tiempo, entendió que era la misma persona, pero que amaba ya a otras cosas y a otras personas, _del mismo modo en que cambian las estaciones_..


End file.
